1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to CAD/CAM-CNC integrated systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CNC integrated CAM system is publicly known which uses machining conditions organized based on a machining shape or a tool when creating a machining command by computer-aided manufacturing (CAM: a system that supports creation of command data to a numerical controller with a computer) (see, for example, ISO14649 and Japanese Application Laid-Open No. 2015-525420). Moreover, a system is also known which makes it possible to describe a machining command in a structured format to implement a machining command with machine tool neutrality (not containing information depending on a machine tool and not depending on a machine) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53736).
Meanwhile, in a machining site, a machining command created by using CAM is not only used as it is, but also used, in many cases, by a computer numerical controlled (CNC) machine tool after being modified by an operator, for example. Modifications made to the machining command by the operator and data concerning the machining state in machining performed by using the modified machining command often contain effective information that would improve the machining conditions.
By creating a structured machining command with machine tool neutrality, the above-described prior art technique makes it possible to use the created machining command efficiently without depending on a machine tool. However, although the machining command is structured, no means to structure data concerning machining in relation to the structured machining command and manage the structured data has been offered, which makes it impossible to feed the modifications made to the machining command by the operator in the machining site or data concerning the machining state in machining performed by using the modified machining command efficiently back to the CAM and make full use of these data in the CNC integrated CAM system or the like.